Professor Pyg
Professor Pyg is a recurring antagonist in Beware The Batman. Biography Professor Pyg debuted in the series premiere episode "Hunted". In the episode, Pyg was shown to be working alongside Mr. Toad as self-styled "eco-terrorists" to capture three leading Gotham industrialists, all of which were part of a shady land deal that threatened the habitats of the indigenous flora and fauna of the wetlands. In the episode "Instinct" Pyg and Toad targeted several fasion designers who used animals to create their suits. In "Reckoning" Pyg and Toad was offered by Ra's al Ghul to get rid of Batman to get price from him. In "Doppleganger" Pyg and Toad turns Dr. Langstorm into Man-Bat and use him to lead them to the chemicals factories to steal the chemicals the Langstorm use in his serum. They both want to create an army of humanoid animals to take over Gotham City. Appearance Professor Pyg speaks with a thick British accent and quasi-elegant air instead of an English accent and pig noises. His frame is very tall and obese yet he possesses prodigious strength. He and Toad seem to prefer vehicles and equipment of a distinctly vintage feel. Their vehicle of choice is a modified antique Model-T fitted with a fuse-fired cannon. He carries a blunderbuss loaded with tranquilizer darts as well as a large bonesaw which he wields as a melee weapon. Pyg dresses in a large purple greatcoat and a pig mask. Powers and Abilities Abilities *Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *Enhanced Strength: Appearances #Hunted #Instinct #Darkness (cameo) #Reckoning #Doppleganger Quotes *"Welcome to the hunt, Gotham City!" *"I told you to get your eyes checked!" *"Oh dear, that doesn't sound good. Have you had your cholesterol checked recently?" *"Sorry, old chap. Fresh out of bandages. Looks like that leg will have to come off!" Trivia *Pyg is based off of the Greek mythology character, Pygmalion. *Pyg was first seen in Batman issue #666, a look at an alternate future in which Batman's son Damian Wayne is Batman. The Gotham City Police Department finds Pyg's body upside down and crucified. *Pyg's mask in ''Beware The Batman ''doesn't have round edges like the one in the comics. *In Batman and Robin #3, his real name was revealed to be Lazlo Valentin. However, it has not been confirmed in the Beware the Batman universe. *He wants to created the humanoid animals instead of the Dollotrons. *His goal is not to make everyone "perfect" like in the original comics, in this version his goal is to punish everyone who is against animal kind. *In this version, his head is bald but in the comics he had hair. *He and Mr. Toad are the only villains served as the main antagonist for exact three episodes. Gallery Pyg and toad.jpg|Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad on Stagg's Hunting Screen Shot 2014-02-16 at 9.45.32 PM.png|Hello, Gotham city! SimonStagg captured.png|Beautiful, isn't he? toad and pyg.jpg|Pyg and Toad in building of Keystone Wetland PygTrailer.png|Professor Pyg's scary look Nq5n.jpg|Beside, still one more stop... before the night is through! What a pyg.jpg|My associate, Mr. Toad, has the exotic appetizer. btb_iii_www.kepfeltoltes.hu_.jpg|Professor Pyg's saw Screen Shot 2013-12-16 at 8.56.31 AM.png|Professor Pyg is using electrical gloves Screen Shot 2013-12-16 at 8.53.34 AM.png|Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad have the tea time Screen Shot 2014-01-03 at 5.31.48 PM.png|Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad have a great plan Screen Shot 2014-01-03 at 5.10.10 PM.png|Not who dear, why?! 3468855-1383351627386.jpg|About to throw knives at Batman. 21496 big.jpg|Professor Pyg is interrupted by Katana 3366081-1381184857835.jpg|Actually, that was a rhetorical question! Pyg_and_Toad_laughing.png|AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Pyg_Toad_Ghul.png|But your problem is just that, yours. About_to_crash.png|Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad are about to crash Pyg evil face.png|That was regrettable! Pyg_Whale.png|Professor Pyg and Tobias Whale Cypher_and_Professor_Pyg.png|Keep your tentacles away from him, old chap! Magpie Professor Pyg.png|Professor Pyg vs Magpie Doppelganger_Pyg_and_Toad.png|Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad in Doppleganger jp7q.jpg|Mr. Toad, would you be so kind in doing this? Char 64740.jpg Pyg and Toad.jpg|Profiles of Professor Pyg and Toad bewarevillains.png|Besides, still one more stop before the night is through. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Male Category:Scientist Category:Non super-powered Category:Supers Category:Unseen Face Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Crimelord Category:Animal-Theme Category:Villains who wants to do the good thing Category:Inspired from Rhymes and Fairy Tales Category:Speak in European accents Category:Hired by Ra's al Ghul Category:Half-faced Category:Villains who try to be good Category:Leaders Category:Murders